vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuari Ayu
Summary Mitsuari Ayu is a Level 3 esper with the ability Mental Stinger. She bears an immense grudge against Shokuhou Misaki, who was chosen over her to be developed to Level 5 and was saved by Kamijou Touma when she wasn't, all because Misaki's encounter with Touma had deprived him of his phone and caused him to miss her call before her attempted suicide. Ayu would elaborate a complex plan to manipulate Misaki and erase her memories with Touma, desiring to remove her from her past with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, likely higher with ability out of control, 9-B with FIVE_Overs Name: Mitsuari Ayu Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Student, Level 3 Esper Powers and Abilities: Mind manipulation, likely shares other applications with Mental Out such as reading other people's memories, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, telepathy, memory elimination, amplification of will, reproduction of thought, transplantation of emotions and institution of illusions; limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), resistance to mind attacks and poison, FIVE_Over OS Modelcase "MENTAL_OUT" Attack Potency: Human level, her power isn't normally used to cause external/high destruction/high damage, likely higher with ability out of control, Wall level with FIVE_Overs Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average human Range: At least several meters with Mental Stinger Standard Equipment: Multiple smartphones, FIVE_Over OS Modelcase "MENTAL_OUT", FIVE_Over Modelcase "MENTAL_OUT" Intelligence: High, she's a Level 3 esper. Ayu came up with elaborate plans with several decoys and backups to manipulate and defeat Shokuhou Misaki. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, besides her Mental Out abilities, Ayu is really weak. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mental Stinger' (心理穿孔 (メンタルスティンガー) Shinri Senkō (Mentaru Sutingā), lit. "Psychological Perforation"): Mitsuari Ayu's Level 3 ability, which works similarly to Shokuhou Misaki's Mental Out. It manipulates the brain through manipulating moisture, controlling the distribution of fluids and the secretion of chemicals in the target's brain. Instead of directly controlling bioelectricity, it changes the conductive efficiency by controlling the fluid acting as a catalyst for it to flow through - as such, the ability doesn't work on espers that directly manipulate their bioelectricity such as Electromasters, though it is speculated that this can be overcome with an increased output. Abilities of a similar nature, Mental Out, are also capable of resisting it, though this happens only if both Ayu and Misaki reject the interference. If Ayu accepts it intentionally opening a port and allowing an exchange of identically-formatted packets she is able to drag Misaki's consciousness in her mind using the Mental Stinger as an ignition to make her lose control of the Mental Out. Ayu accomplishes this placing both her hands holding a smartphone on the sides of Misaki's head and pressing their foreheads together causing Misaki to feel a strange sensation like invisible wires running through her head had been gathered together and suddenly pulled out from her forehead. Like Misaki, Ayu sets her targets for Mental Stinger with a device, in Ayu's case, smartphone cameras and her fingertips. **'Loss of Control of Ability: Under certain circumstances such as extreme anger and mental stress, Ayu's ability can go out of control and cause an explosive phenomenon similar to freeze-drying that creates a territory that can cause any living being within it to crumble like dried paper mache as it drains them of moisture. *'FIVE_Over Modelcase "MENTAL_OUT":' Ayu's trump card against Misaki, a machine which is supposed to recreate and surpass Mental Out using technology. However this particular machine doesn't strictly fit the definition of FIVE_Over as it doesn't contain anything to reproduce an esper ability using technology, instead containing 8000 output devices, with the intention to have Shokuhou Misaki placed inside and her power drawn out forcefully, in order to acquire the sample data to complete and mass-produce it, as well as to crush Misaki's mind with her own power. Resembling a scorpion wasp, its main body is 4m long with six legs and thin wings 8m long when extended. Its abdomen is translucent and filled with anesthetic conducting fluid, meant to contain a human body, and ends with a stinger formed by a tube that extended more than three times the length of its body, resembling a scorpion wasp’s ovipositor, which can be used as a weapon. It can be programmed to act automatically. *'Strobila:' A device intended to manipulating the mind without interfering with the brain. It is consists of a very small plastic core with a long fiber that leads to the subject's heart and affects the secretion of hormones. A Strobila was installed in Ayu's Outsider body as a decoy to trick Misaki into thinking it was the source of Ayu's resistance to Mental Out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9